Lasting Hatred
by Rikki-Asifi-Fleming
Summary: She was dying; I knew it. I could feel the agony course through my dormant veins. The worst part was, I never told her I loved her. I had to keep going, our forever had yet to begin, but was closing near the end.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She was dying; I knew it. I felt the rise of panic as my feet hit the pavement. I ran though the streets of Tuscany shoving the citizens out of my way; regretting all the time that I had wasted, and now she'll never know how much I'll love her, how our forever was just beginning. I reached the castle I could hear her screaming in agony. I felt the pain that was dormant for long; I stopped running for the pain I felt the fear of loss, of her life stopping as mine would go on forever. I heard her screams again and felt a new fire. A flame that I would make sure would never rest for her.

I entered the castle and found the Volturi standing prim and proper watching at the destruction of her take place. Aro gazing at her like a prize, turned his crimson eyes to me. His neutral face turned into a slow smile. "It seems we have company, come brother join us for our feeding." The rest of the leaders turned their attention to me, as the rage flowing through my body was becoming uncontrollable.

"Let her go!" I raged.

"Well brother I'm afraid we can't you see the law that has been set about loving this disgusting mortal! As well even if we did let her go she's seen too much; and besides…she makes a beautiful platter for that succulent blood of hers. I'm surprised you've held onto your control for this long, it's simply…fascinating."

"Let. Her Go!"

"Oh dear…" He sighed. "Felix…could you please help our brother understand what must be done."

Felix lunged at me with his arms stretched. I quickly dodged his attack as he pounded his fist into the marble pillar which cracked under the force. As he turned around I had the opportunity to deliver a quick punch to his cheek, and in victory I saw it crack. I was about to give him another punch as he quickly grabbed my fist and gripped hard as he tossed me in the air and into the steps at the Volturi's feet. I could feel the chunks of marble impale my skin. I felt the agony course through me and heard the sharp crack of my jaw almost mirroring Felix's fracture along his face. Before I had time to execute my next jab Felix grabbed my arm and wrenched it behind me putting me in a kneeling position, and grabbed my throat with his other hand. I felt the cracks rip throughout my body and I grit my teeth in order to not cry out in pain.

"Oh God! Please no!" I heard her scream. But that plea was soon replaced with the cry of her own pain.

"No! Bella!" I cried as I felt my body start to give out.

"C- Ca- Carl-Carlisle!"

 **ANNOUNCEMENT:**

 **Hey everyone! I hope you really enjoyed our prologue. The first chapter will be posted as soon as possible. But I will be more motivated to finish faster if you press the review button below. Leave a comment.**

 **Happy Reading,**

 **Rikky-Asifi-Fleming 3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Any last words?" Aro said, as he looked upon the vampire that was kneeling before him. The vampire's head was bowed, and his frame quaking as he could feel that his time on earth was coming to an end. Felix behind the man, his face cold waiting for his command.

"I am sorry master please spare me! I promise it will not happen again!" Pleaded the man. I had seen this before; the last attempt to live, well whatever living meant being dead for us.

I touched the edge of my sleeve of the black velvet robe that adorned my body. A silent and unknowing shiver crawled through my spine. Despising myself as it happened I watched Aro descend the marble steps, slow and calculating. He cupped the jaw of the man. "I am sorry my child but…" He gripped the man's jaw tighter, enough to hear the sickening crack of his face breaking. "The Volturi does not give second chances." With the snap of his fingers Felix gripped the top and the bottom of the man's head and snapped it off with ease. The ghost of a grimace laced the features of my face as the man's body collapsed to the floor with a thud. Felix tucked the head under his arm and grabbed the jacket of the man's collar and dragged him out of the room. "If that is all the business for today then we will start tomorrow with anything else that needs to be done." The rest of the Coven bowed their heads and left, I did the same and started to leave.

"Carlisle, a word please?" I turned to look at Aro.

"Is there something that you need?"

"Yes, but I would rather discuss this in the library."

We walked in silence, but the sense of uneasiness came soon after wondering what my task may be. Aro opened the heavy wooden door that held the entrance to an ornate library filled from floor to ceiling with books over the centuries. The room always held comfort to me, but I felt that this would not be the case for this conversation.

"Has there been another advancement in medicine?" The advancement in the 1700's had been lacking, but I'd welcome whatever outcome would arise.

"Unfortunately not. Although I do have something else in mind for you though." He said as he walked to the ornate desk that stood prominently in the middle of the spacious room, his fingers gliding over the curves. "You see, every century we hold a…festival of sorts for other vampires to come and take place. Now, I require you to find a human; we're not picky which ever sex you want. You leave in three days at midnight." He turned and walked to the door.

"Why?" Not thinking as the word slid past my lips.

"Look at us! What do you see?"

 _Monster!_ I thought, but I knew better than to say it aloud. "Superiority." Aro's eyes turned crimson at the thought.

"Yes! But we are more! We are Gods among men! Do you know how the legends came to be about our kind?" I shook my head, remembering when I walked through the city at night hearing the rumors. "Fear. How do you think we live quietly in the heart of Italy, or others around the world, no riots, or questions? Fear, and showing no weakness, we go out in the night disguising ourselves and telling stories about a dead man who walk amongst the living. A demon who kills for pleasure and feeds from the newly slaughtered flesh! That is why we hunt for this ceremony so that our legacy never dies and fear will strike the hearts when they hear the word vampire spill from the lips of a petrified man!" Aro's hand was still on the brass doorknob and groaned through the head master's monologue. "As you can see my child that is why." His eyes returned to the cadmium red they once were.

"I understand completely." I did not understand at all. Why could we not live in peace; walk amongst humans and feed off animals like I had thought of before. Alas, I knew it would not happen; not now.

"Good, like I said before you will leave in three days, and you must be back before the next blood moon, I trust you will not fail." _Five weeks._ I thought as I stood there staring at the vacant doorknob which now adorned the finger marks of a blood and power thirsty vampire.

 **A/N:** I'm so sorry it took so long to update I had received a head injury that left me unable to write for a while! Rest assured that this fic will be completed! All the best! Nik! And as always constructive criticism is always welcome.


	3. Chapter 2

Lasting Hatred

Chapter 2:

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters that you recognize!**

 **NOTE: TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR SEXUAL ABUSE**

Walking along the pebbled streets of Volterra, my mind wandered to my father and his beliefs. _"Carlisle, my son, you are foolish to think that there is no evil," My father exclaimed, "Evil is everywhere and it is our duty to find it and destroy it._

My father has always been strict with me. Him being the preacher created a barrier between myself and the other children around my age. I had no friends and I was all alone. I believe that I have my father to blame; for keeping me separated from the others, it has caused me to be different from my own kind now. Before I was ridiculed by humans and now that I have been given a new life, I am also being ridiculed by my own species.

Now knowing what I am, I am fully aware of what he thought of evil and how if he were here right at this moment, he would not hesitate to kill me. _I am a monster._

 _Is this punishment?_ I asked, staring into the stars, praying someone above can hear me. _Am I being punished for what I have become? You made me like this! Alone in this world…_

I shook my head, and continued walking, making sure to keep my hood down to avoid attention. This was the only time for me to hunt. The Volturi only allows me to hunt once every two weeks as a punishment for straying from the norms of our kind.

I have always refused to be a monster and I always will. There has been plenty of temptations. Beautiful women who smelled of the sweetest of nectars, but not once have I allowed my monster to take over. I will remain faithful to-

"Let go!" a women pleaded, "You monster! Get off me now!"

With each sentence, her voice carried closer, coming close. I quickly lept behind a large barrel to shield myself from the humans.

"You are a whore," the man grunted, appearing just at the bend of the alley, "this should be nothing for you. I need only a minute." The dirty man was dragging the young woman by her legs, resulting in her apparel to bunch around her hips. She was barely an adult, a tempting fruit for all the men around her.

This was becoming too much. How can I let a feeble human woman be raped by this man.

Granted she is a human, nothing but food to my species but no one should be treated like this. and if I were to help her then the Volturi will execute me no matter how fond Aro is of me.

I decided that it was better not to anger the Volturi and continue to my hunt.

"Please stop. I am not a whore. My sick father is waiting for me!" She pled to the man, weeping uncontrollably which started to crack my resolve, "Someone please help me! Please sir, Help!"

I glanced around searching for someone who she might have seen and begged to help but found no one. _Who is she speaking to? There is no one here but herself, the vile man, and my-_

 _Mine!_ My inner beast wanted to be let out. To claim this woman- _my woman!_ Her eyes, her beautiful soulful brown eyes stared back with me, begging me to come to her aid. But I could no longer move. Her eyes held me captive, my body locked. She was my mate. _NO!_

I now knew that I could not leave her alone. _Stay away!_ And have her be raped. I had to kill the man. _Keep walking!_ This vile, disgusting creature for touching her. _I shall kill him for touching my mate. She is mine! No she is not!_

In less than a second I had ripped the man away from my mate and threw him at the wall, my hand around his neck. All I had to do was squeeze; I did not. The man was clutching desperately at my arm shaking the fear in his eyes made me stop, loosen the grip on his throat a fraction. _Monster!_ I heard the young woman whimpering and snapping his neck, instantly cracking every bone in his puny body.

I froze once again. _I killed a man; I killed someone with my hands. After centuries of remaining pure to myself and not soiling my morals, I have killed a man. And all for what? A human who happened to be a whore? What have I done. Oh dear lord!_

"Eternal rest grant unto them, O Lord, and let perpetual light shine upon them. May they rest in peace," I prayed, as I knelt down beside the broken man, "Amen". I stared up at the stars once again, this time praying for forgiveness, something that I know the lord will not grant me, not now.

I spun around, facing the woman and turned away just as quickly. She did this, she made me kill a human. _She is the devil. A form of the devil that has been sent on this earth to tempt me and keep me astray from my morals._

I felt a small hand touch my shoulder tentatively; a small timid voice quietly said "thank you."

Anger boiled, roaring through my veins; I fisted my hands into the cold stone cracking beneath my knuckles. "What have you done to me?" I screamed at her, causing her to flinch and retract her hand, "you should not have been here".

"I am sorry."

I cannot believe myself, screaming at this woman who was just about to be raped. Not just any female, she was mine. _No, I cannot think of her as mine. She is wrong for me. She is human. And I shall never forgive her for what she has done to me. She is not my mate. I hate her. She would never love me._

"Just stay away from me!", and with that I ran into the night, having just found my mate, killed a human, and left her.

 _It is better this way._


	4. Chapter 3

**Lasting Hatred**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer:** Any characters that you recognize are not mine!

As a boy, hunting was never my strong suit. Learning, helping people, and being passionate was. Being asked to kill for someone I barely knew is not something I would do. _But you just did!_ I shook the thought out of my head hating the thought of what I did. _So why did you save her? MINE!_ I stopped dead in my tracks hating the thought. I whispered to myself, I may be a monster, but it does not mean I need to act like one.

As I walked through a vineyard that was on the outskirt of the city; down the rows of grapesplump and ready to pick. I could not help myself by picking one and taste. Nothing; I tasted nothing. I remember Aro saying to me as I tried an apple for the first time after I died, "It will never satisfy you Carlisle, the taste will turn to ash in your mouth and the pleasure of the juice will die on your tongue." I remember him chuckling as I spit the piece of apple out of my mouth; he handed me a gold and jeweled encrusted goblet filled with blood. I had to take it my body feeling weak and the urge to drink; to have. Sucking down the blood was the opposite sensation of eating the apple. The pleasure of the drink coursed through my body, and with those quick seconds I remember feeling alive as my tongue and taste buds exalted at the viscous liquid sliding down my throat. Just like the apple I spat out the grape and left it in the virgin soil.

"You are a very hard man to find."

I spun on my heel and saw the woman that made me kill, the woman tha- _MINE!_ The thought rushed through my head before I could stop it. I was angry with myself, and her, but I would not show it.

"I did not want to be found." I ground out through my teeth, trying to control my angry thoughts.

As I turned I had a perfect view of what she looked like bathed under the full moon. Her skin was pale as the moon itself, her hair thick and the colour of rich coffee, her eyes were the same as her hair but filled with hope, sorrow and…life. Something that I searched for in every mirror knowing that I would never find it; not ever again. My eyes travelled down the elegant slope of her nose to her full pink lips that I longed to seal mine to. I perished the thought from my head knowing that love for a creature like me would never be a reality. My eyes continued to trail down her frail human body that was covered by her tattered and dirty dress. It pained me to see the evidence of the fight that happened hours ago.

"I never got to properly thank you for saving me from what could have happened." She said with a timid voice.

"You just did." I replied "Now, if you would excuse me I must be off." I turned to set off into the black.

"Where are you going?" She gripped my arm to stop me.

My bicep jumped in pleasure at the contact. I quickly wrenched my arm back. "None of your business!" I exclaimed, and I set off again. I knew I could not run due to raising suspicion, but I could get away with walking fast. I drew my hood to my nose and started without looking back.

As instructed by Aro, I was to find a woman outside the city, not one to disobey I came upon the start of a heavily wooded area at the start of daybreak. A smile crept on my face as I took off my hood and set it on my shoulders. The first thing I had to do was feed. It had been days since I had a meal and I could feel my body become weak.

I loved walking through the woods even when I was a boy, exploring the area looking for insects and woodland animals. As I was lost in my thoughts I heard another twig snap; and this time it was in front of me. A young doe staring back at me with her big black eyes. She turned away from me and continued walking to a small spring just 30 feet away. I quickly and quietly climbed up the solid Oak tree that stood proudly near the spring and crawled along the strong limb leaving me directly over her.

My boot crunched over one of the small branches that was on top of the limb. The doe stopped drinking and looked around, obviously spooked started to run away. I jumped off the Oak and gave chase to the deer running with speed as by boots hit the soft ground with a quiet thud, the deer jumped over a fallen tree and I did the same using my hand a leverage on the bark and springing forward inching closer and catching her easily and forced her down.

I knew where her major vain was that insured me lots of blood and the quickest death for her. As soon as I bit down the blood rushed past my lips and she stopped struggling. I gulped mouthfuls of the liquid. Even though the blood was what my body needed it was not as satisfying as the human blood I was always provided. I did not care if it was not the way of the others, it made me feel less of a monster by having an animal rather than a human being.

The sharp hitch of breath startled me and I stopped feeding. I had enough mind to wipe the little blood off my face as I turned to face the noise. It was her, again. I sighed. "What is your name?"

"Isabella."

 **A/N:** Again, thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review and constructive criticism is always welcome!


	5. Chapter 4

Lasting Hatred

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Any characters that you recognize are not ours as much as we would've loved it to be.

Previously on Lasting Hatred…

The sharp hitch of breath startled me and I stopped feeding. I had enough mind to wipe the little blood off my face as I turned to face the noise. It was her, again. I sighed, "What is your name?"

"Isabella."

A thousand thoughts ran through my mind in the second she spoke her name. Isabella. Thoughts that were forbidden for me to think of a woman, a human no less.

She stood there waiting for a reply, fidgeting with her long mahogany hair. Her ivory fingers twirling the front strands of hair into tight spirals. She looks down as she continues to wait causing her hair to fall forward across her face, hiding her magnificent face from me. I cannot have these thoughts. Everything about her is plain, she is no beauty.

"Will you stand there saying nothing?" she asked, interrupting me from my thoughts. I looked back at her to see she was peeking from beneath her long eyelashes.

"Why are you here?" I asked, "Do you understand the repercussions of what you have done by following me?"

"Yes, I understand," she replied, timidly. "I wanted to thank you."

"It was not by choice. I did not want to get involved." I shook my head in sorrow, "You made me kill a man."

Her eyes widened in shock, "A man that was not innocent. He would have r-rr-raped me!" she trembled as she thought of that moment.

The reminder of that deplorable man caused me to growl, startling her further. She stepped back as if she thought that would save her. She now knows that I am a monster.

"At least you would have been alive." I stepped towards her, "With me, there is no knowing how long you will be alive."

I continued to advance towards her. "What do you want mean?" she asked, retreating with my every step. "What will you do?"

I stopped. "Did you not see what had occurred before you interrupted me?" I asked, wondering how daft this woman could be. Did she not see me?

She looked down once again, "I saw." She mumbled.

"You saw what?" I asked. What did she see then if she is not running away from fear. Or at the very least, why is she not shaking with fear. She could lose her life in my hands but she does not even look frightened. I decided to let her know. "Did you see me killing that deer?"

She nodded her head and I continued, "Did you see how I killed the deer?" This time I made my voice lower and stood at my full height. I wanted her to be afraid of me. To leave before I did anything to harm her.

She stopped moving back. "You killed her with your teeth," she said, not a hint of fear in her voice. "You are not human." And with that my anger erupted. How can she just stand there with no ounce of fear, knowing what I am.

"Yet you are still here?" I asked, furiously. "Why?" Again, she said nothing as she shifted her weight to each leg and bit the plump flesh of her lips. I wanted her gone, away so that no one would see me, especially her.

"Have you heard the stories?" I asked

"No." She said low and quietly.

"About a creature that looks like a man preys on women at night. Everything about them invites you into their presence, luring you, lulling you, willing you to feeling forbidden lust…" As I said each word I could see her eyes darkening, hearing her heart stutter and pump loudly, and her blood coursing through her veins to reach every part of her lively body.

"Their touch as cold as ice, their eyes as dark as night, and as their lips touch the thrumming pulse of your neck to taste the salt of your skin." Her eyes began to grow heavy as I came closer, just enough to skim my fingertips against her forearm, she gasped at the touch but did not move away.

"And as he comes in again to your neck…" I said with a lowered voice. "He sinks his jaws into your neck!" I roared as I gripped her arm tight. She startled and tried to pull away but it was no use. "Feeds off your screams and cries for help and watches as the blood leaves your body, as your facial features start to relax and forget the struggle!" I let go and shoved her arm away as she staggered back a couple of steps. But, to my surprise, she did not run. She stayed.

"I am not afraid you." She stated.

"You should be!" I started to run. Climbed on top of a tree limb and tore off the limb below me. I jumped off onto the soft surface of the forest floor and ran in front of Isabella.

"You think anyone could defeat me in a fight!" I yelled as I threw the limb with one hand and it crashed into another solid tree causing splinters to shoot in every direction. She gasped. I took a couple of steps closer. "I was designed to kill."

"I trust you." She said, stepping towards me.

"You should not." I said, stopping her in her tracks, "you will be the virgin sacrifice."

And with that I grabbed her.

A/N: please review and follow by clicking on the button below. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Sorry for the delay. We will have the next chapter up shortly for you guys. Love you all :)


End file.
